


Unto Every Generation

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011), Cellular (2004), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Nanny Diaries (2007), Push (2009), The Losers (2010), What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers just what use the SSR made of the sample of "genetic material" he gave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Steven G. Rogers couldn’t believe what he was reading on the computer screen in front of him. Ever since Tony Stark had showed him how to hack the S.H.I.E.L.D. files, Steve debated looking up the files on Project Rebirth. Tonight, though, he had finally succumbed to the curiosity and looked them up. That lead to his present state of disbelief. Oh, sure, he knew the military hadn’t given up on creating another him. He did, after all, know Dr. Banner and the Hulk. But to know what use the genetic sample he had given had been put to was another thing entirely.

He remembered giving the sample as if it were yesterday instead of nearly seventy years ago.

June 23, 1943 SSR Base Brooklyn  
“Private Rogers, we’re going to need some samples,” Agent Carter had said.

It was the day after the procedure and Dr. Erskine had been killed. Yesterday had been busy with the aftermath of the chase and finding out about Hydra. He had been allowed to clean up and then been in briefings late into the night. This morning had been full of tests and now he was in the medical facilities for even more tests.

“Yes, of course,” Steve said, rolling up his shirt. He’d had his blood drawn often enough over the years for tests for his different ailments to know how this was going to work.

Agent Carter blushed but continued, "We’ll need blood samples, sure enough. But first we need a different kind of sample.”

“What other kind?” Steve asked.

The nurse held up a small glass jar, “Your ejaculate. We need a sample of it.”

Steve blushed, “What?! Why?”

“Your genetic code is all we got so we’ll be taking samples of your hair and blood as well. Our scientists tell us that they don’t exactly know how to analize it right now, but will soon. They want the samples from as close to the rebirth Procedure as possible,” Agent Carter said. “So man up, Private.” She pointed to the screen in the corner, “Get behind that screen and wank.”

Steve blinked but followed orders. It was the strangest order ever but then again the whole situation was strange. He stepped behind the screen and set the jar down on the small little shelf back there next to a towel that was already laid out. He undid his pants with clumsy hands. These were and were not his hands, like this was and was not his body. He wasn’t used to being so much bigger and stronger. Who would after only twenty four hours? He wondered if he was bigger everywhere. It hadn’t been a high priority yesterday to actually think about the comparison, he very rarely paid any more attention to that part of his anatomy then absolutely necessary. He was a man and the thought occurred to him now.

Steve freed his penis from his underwear and started to do what felt good. That was what Bucky had told him to do to pleasure himself the one time they had drunkenly talked about such things. But that brought up thoughts of Bucky and if he thought of his friend he wouldn’t be able to do this. So he tried to think of nothing but how good his motions felt. And what he could do with this new body of his. He’d already experienced the exhilaration of running and running fast without his asthma acting up. The way he could jump felt like flying. He wonder what else he could do. He was so close but couldn’t get over the edge.

“How’s it coming, Private?” Agent Carter asked.

“Uh, fine,” Steve answered. Her voice had conjured up images of him and Peggy out of uniforms and in nothing at all. That image- the idea of one day making love to Peggy Carter- did it for him and pushed him over the edge. He remembered why he was doing what he was at the last minute and grabbed the specimen jar and caught the requested sample.

When he had finished, he took the towel and cleaned himself and the outside of the jar as best he could. Then he righted his clothes and stepped out from behind the screen.

“Here,” Steve said as he handed the jar to the nurse. “What else do you need?”

“Hair,” Agent Carter said, trying not to look too embarrassed by what she had just commanded him to do. “A small lock of your hair. And then of course the blood sample.”

“Let’s get on with it,” Steve said.

Steve shook off the memories. He’d been so embarrassed that he wasn’t sure what Peggy would think of him after that. But she had continued on as his friend and those fantasies he’d had never had a chance to see come true.  
He looked at the computer screen again. The sample he had given that day hadn’t been used to study his genetic code. As Peggy had said that day, the science wasn’t ready for that yet. Instead, after he’d gone down in that Hydra flying wing, the SSR had used it to impregnate six volunteers, among them both Peggy and Private Lorraine. Now he had children and grandchildren running around the world.

Six of his grandsons, in particular had caught the eye of the military, since they almost looked like clones of him and had proved to be extraordinary in some way.

Steve was flabbergasted. He had thought that anything resembling family he’d had would have died with the last of the Howling Commandos. But there, on the screen, was a list of children and grandchildren he hadn’t even known existed. He wondered if S.H.I.E.L.D. or Fury and Coulson were ever going to tell him. No matter. He wrote down the names and addresses and determined to go visit them as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of Johnny and Sue comes from what was seen in the two movies and what I can find in the Marvel Wiki.

Steve chose the closest of the grandchildren to visit first. They lived in New York, in the Baxter Building to be precise, John and Susan Storm. Although the file did mention that Susan had married her teammate, Dr. Reed Richards about five years ago. It had also contained the information on how John, Susan, her husband Reed, and their friend Ben had all gained powers in an accident in space a couple years before that. S.H.I.E.L.D. had marked the so called Fantastic Four for recruitment though efforts had been unsuccessful except on a rare consulting basis. 

Steve supposed he could wait for the inevitable meeting, since apparently they ran in the same circles. But the impatience that hadn’t let him wait for Philips to win the war to rescue Bucky now compelled him to look up his descendants.

He did wait for the Avengers to be stood down for a week of rest and relaxation, so that Clint, Tony, and Natasha could all recover from their various and a sundry injuries. Then he slipped out of the mansion on his motorcycle. He didn’t get away completely clean but he was able to tell the security guard that he was just going for a ride to clear his head. The guard bought the story and told him to be careful.

Steve hadn’t been lying, per se. He was going to clear his head but in order to do so he was going to pay a visit to someone. Hopefully connecting to his family would help connect him to the here and now instead of wishing to be in the past.

When he arrived at the Baxter Building, he parked his bike in the underground garage and set the alarm. Then he ventured into the building and was greeted by the friendly doorman.

“You here to visit the Storms, Captain Rogers?” the doorman asked to Steve’s surprise.

“How did you know?” Steve asked not sure whether he meant ‘How’d you know my name?’ or ‘how’d you know who I was here to visit?’.

“I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury told me to be on the lookout for you,” came the reply.

“He knew?” Steve asked.

“He set the files so you could find them,” the doorman answered.

“Why?” Steve asked, confused.

“He thought you should know and meet your family,” the doorman explained. “But , unfortunately, he had been ordered by the council, he answers to, to keep it from you.”

“So he went around them by letting me hack the records,” Steve said. “Remind me to never underestimate Colonel Fury.”

“Many men have done so to their detriment,” the doorman agreed. “You can take the elevator to the top floor, Captain.”  
The doorman saluted and Steve returned the gesture as he turned to take the ride to meet his family.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Steve became nervous. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. What did her really know about Susan and Jonathan? Not much. They were the children of Franklin Storm who was the son of an unnamed volunteer in the project to give birth to the next super soldier. 

Steve doesn’t have much more time to think because the doors opened.

“Captain Rogers?” a blond woman greeted. “I’m Susan Richards.”

Sue lead Steve into the living area. 

“Please call me Steve,” Steve said as he followed her.

“What brings you to the Baxter Building?” Sue asked as they settled on opposite couches. This was harder than Steve suspected it would be.

“I came to see you and your brother,” Steve said. “Is he here?”

“Of course he’s here,” Johnny said as he breezed into the room. “Where else would I be when Captain America came for a visit?”

Steve stood and extended his hand. “Please call me Steve.”

“Steve then” Johnny said. “John Storm. So what can the Fantastic Four Incorporated do for the Avengers?”  
Johnny settled on the couch next to his sister. 

“I’m not here on behalf of the Avengers,” Steve said. “I’m here for personal reasons.”

Johnny sits up straighter. “Steve, what kind of personal reasons would you have for visiting us?”

“Johnny, he’ll tell us in his own time,” Sue said.

“That’s all right, Sue,” Steve said. “John is right to be confused. I know I am. I’m not even sure where to start.”

Sue leaned forward as if to comfort Steve but stopped just short of actually touching him. “Start where you want and we’ll ask questions if we don’t understand.”

“Right. Then I don’t know what you know of my history,” Steve said.

“We know just what has been published in the papers,” Sue said.

“That you were a government experiment in World War II and went down in the ice and was recently revived” Johnny said. “Which has got to be tough on you. All your family and friends gone.”

“That’s what I thought,” Steve said. “But it turns out I have family, I didn’t know I had.”

“Oh?” Susan asked.

“I gave genetic samples at the time of my transformation-“ Steve started to explain.

“What kind of genetic sample?” Johnny asked with a smirk.

“The kind you think,” Steve said. “But that isn’t important.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Sue said with a glare at her brother.

“Anyway, after I disappeared, apparently the Army used the material to impregnate six volunteers,” Steve explained. “I don’t know who the volunteers are but there is a record of the children.”

“And we’re some of them?” Sue asked.

“No, but your father was,” Steve said.

“Seriously?” Johnny exclaimed. Sue glares at him. “Come on Sue, it is exciting. Captain America is our grandpa.”

“It would explain some things,” Sue said. “But we know our father’s mother.”

“Yeah, Grandma Peggy is the coolest,” Johnny said. “She sends the best care packages. This one time she sent me m snow boarding stuff...”

Steve’s head snapped around to stare at Johnny at the mention of the name Peggy. “Your Grandma Peggy wouldn’t have been an agent with the British Army in the war, would she?”

“Yes. I believe her maiden name was Carter,” Sue said. “Did you know her?”

“I did,” Steve admitted. “I owe her a dance.”

“So you’re the one,” Sue exclaimed.

“The one, what?” Johnny asked.

“You know, the soldier who disappeared on her in the war,” Sue said. “Grandma always got dreamy when she talked about her ‘lost beau’ as she called you,” Sue said.

“Oh that old story,” Johnny said. “You always thought that was a romantic story.”

“Is she still living?” Steve asked, ignoring the bickering between the siblings.

“She is,” Johnny said. “She’s pretty spry and lively and living in Glenville. We could take you to see her.”

“I’d like that,” Steve said. Before he could say any more, his Avengers communicator sounded the emergency alarm. “I’m sorry, but duty calls.” He got up to leave.

“We understand that,” Sue said as she stood to follow him out.

“We get that call too,” Johnny said trailing Steve and his sister.

“We’ll see you again, soon, Gramps,” Johnny said as the elevators closed between them.


End file.
